


Memorable dream

by Bikergirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bikergirl/pseuds/Bikergirl
Summary: I had to do an engilsh assessment about my most memorable dream. I never could remember any of them. So I wrote one that I would love to have with the bad boy skeletons. I know I am not that good of a writer, but I hope you in joyed reading this.





	Memorable dream

The most memorable dream I had was almost like a nightmare. As I started to close my eyes and fall asleep, starting to dream of a man. That man had a lot of tar looking goop all over him. I started to walk closer and closer to him, it felt like he was staring at something behind me. When I turned around I saw five other just standing there looking at me,one wore all white and black,another had a target thing on his chest,another had a hole in his skull,another was sort of looked normal,the last one had strings from his fingers. When I noticed they started to walk towards me some with knives and the one with the hole had an axe. I ran towards the goopy looking man. When I reached him and turned around they were right behind me. I started to shake in fear of them killing me. When I thought they were going to kill me it never came. After realizing the goopy looking man was protecting me. After almost getting killed, I started to learn all of their names Cross wore all white and black, Killer had a target thing on his chest, Horror had a hole in his skull, Dust was the one that sort of looked normal, Error was the one with the strings from his fingers, and Nightmare was the goopy looking man. They brought me back to where they lived and Cross and me started to play games. When we were done I went to find Nightmare to ask why he protected me. I started to walk around the gigantic, black castle. I found a lot of doors one that looked like a door to a throne room, but when I opened the door it lead to a kitchen. That kitchen had Horror cooking. I started to ask him Where the throne...”  
All of a sudden I felt dizzy. Horror looked over and called the others. Everyone came in and Nightmare spoke, “You are starting to wake up in the real world and you are welcome to come back anytime if you this again.”  
Everyone said their goodbyes and hugged me. Then everything went black. I woke up to the sun shining through the windows. I felt like people were watching me, but I knew that i had one of the most memorable dream that started as a nightmare.


End file.
